


A Gaze that Can Cut Glass

by Midotaka16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Victor, Victor gets pissed, rude OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Victor is fiercely protective of those he cares about, and Yuuri just wants to avoid a conflict.





	

Victor is brutally honest, and his words can cut like knives. The worst part was that his face would be beautiful as always, perfect smile and all, as he viciously stabbed you in the chest verbally. After that initial katsudon comment that led to his intense diet, Yuuri had been lucky enough to not be the subject of _that_ look. As Yuuri was about to find out, Victor was also fiercely protective over those he cared about. 

\----  
Yuuri was getting ready for his competition when one of the other competitors roughly shoved him aside while leaving the changing room. Yuuri was pushed against a locker, and he winced, grabbing at his shoulder. “Hey!” He exclaimed. 

The competitor turned around with a snarl. “What?” 

Yuuri took a step back fearfully at the sight of the man, who was clearly more strongly built than he was. He was just about to say never-mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri looked up in relief, when he saw the look on Victor’s face and shuddered. 

Victor ignored the man for a moment, focusing his intense gaze on Yuuri. “Is your shoulder okay?” 

“Um, well, it hurts a little, but I’m sure I’ll be able to do my routine.” 

Victor turned to look at the still fuming competitor. “Didn’t you see that you pushed my cute student here?” Victor said while smiling. “Apologize.”

“I have something to do right now. He should have watched out or moved out of the way.” The brute grumbled.

Victor’s blue-green eyes sharpened. “Yuuri didn’t do anything wrong. _Apologize_.” 

Yuuri watched nervously as the guy who had shoved into him turned away from them wordlessly, ready to leave. “Victor, maybe we should just let him go—“

“I’m going to tell you one more time. Apologize to Yuuri, or I’ll get you suspended for misconduct. Who do you think they’ll believe more,” Victor interrupted. “A five time Grand Prix winner or you, a budding figure skater who can’t skate half as well as Yuuri?”

At the icy smile that Victor had given him, the man paled and muttered a hasty apology before taking off down the hallway. 

“Now,” Victor directed his gaze towards Yuuri. “Are you ready for your competition? You are going to do great today. After all, we have to go out to eat katsudon afterwards.” Within those 2 seconds, Victor’s smile had become softer, more natural. Yuuri suppressed a slight shudder and nodded. 

Victor, Yuuri decided, was the type of person who would be smiling as he killed a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Victor smiles while he says things that are actually quite harsh, so I just had to write something to do with it.


End file.
